Idol
by bunnylover554
Summary: She is the new girl. He is the perfect picture of every girls Idol. They meet under the blooming sakura trees.
1. New school!

**hey guys it's Jannon just wanted to let you know i'm REALLY bad at spelling so if there my spelling is weird I am truly sorry. So with out further a due lets begin the story.**

 **Sakura POV**

"Bye Mom I'm off to school," I called as I pulled on my shoes.

"Ok have a great first day!" My mom yelled back to me from the kitchen.

I ran down the street to my new school it was small but judging from how many kids were walking into the brick building I guessed it got packed to the brim with kids. Walking into the office where I was greeted kindly by a woman who I guessed was the secretary. She looked about middle age and had her brown hair up in a bun with a pen in her hand and looked very busy I didn't really want to interupt her.

"Hello how can i help you" she greeted kindly.

"Um I'm the new student Sakura Haruno," I greeted, almost wincing at how boring and dull my voice sounded.

"Ah... Yes nice to meet you Sakura here is your class list. . . oh my, I see that you're in all advanced classes. That is very impressive, keep up the good work. Well have a nice day."

I hope that everyone is as nice as that secretary. Walking into the class I greeted the teacher, who seemed to be reading a... well... a non-appropriate thing to read at school. I'm not going to go into more detail about that.

"Hello my name is Sakura I'm a new student"

"why hello, I guess I'll be your teacher then, call me Kakashi," greeted the teacher. Well he didn't seem that bad. He did have a mask covering half of his face though. I wonder why? Well, at least he seemed nice.

"Okay, where would you like me to sit," I asked looking at the empty classroom. I got here a bit too early I guess, oops.

"Um sit in back sense there's no seats up in front," Kakashi instructed looking over a seating chart he had on his desk.

"Okay," I said cheerfully.

At least no one is in class yet. I don't have to feel all the eyes on me yet. I sat in the corner by the window so that I only have to sit next to one person. After a while kids started coming in to class and the moment I had been afraid of this entire time has come.

"And class we have a new student Sakura please introduce yourself," Kakashi stated, causing everyone to look in my direction.

"Okay," I said nervously, standing up.

"Hello my name is Sakura Haruno," I blurt out with as much confidence as I could muster before sitting back down the guy who sat next to me nudged me.

"Hi I'm Naruto, hows it going? Where are you from? And most importantly, do you like ramen?" It continued like this all day it didn't help that he was in all the advanced classes too, somehow, I mean he never listens only annoys. He started to follow me out of the building so I ran trying to get home thankfully he gave up after a couple blocks.

"Hello honey, how was school?" my mom greeted.

"Okay, except the guy who sits next to me was bugging me all day it was so FRUSTRATING"

"Oh, well dinner's ready go get changed and then we'll eat." After changing and eating I curled up in bed and before I knew it I was asleep.

 **Sorry Guys i know that there's no Sauske yet but I promise to have him in the next chapter! I hope you liked It! I went over it to see the mistakes, but**

 **I'm only human. Please spare me for any mistakes! :)**


	2. Fair

**Hey guys! How are you? Good. Well I don't know what you said but I know you will feel good after reading this! I hope. :)**

 **Sakura POV**

The morning of my second day at this school was surprisingly peaceful. That was until lunch when Naruto told me to follow him. He took me half way across the school grounds! We finally stopped under a Sakura tree and he told me to wait and came back with somebody.

"Sakura this is my friend Sasuke," He introduced me to a guy that had spiky black hair with black, somewhat emotionless eyes. He looked like the exact opposite of Naruto and I personally have absolutely no idea how they are best friends. I got a weird vibe from this Sasuke guy but put it behind me because I had to be at least sort of friendly. but I don't understand why Naruto would bring me here to meet him.

"okay and?" I asked, finding this completely useless.

"Do you have anything planned for this weekend?" Naruto asked with a grin spreading across his face.

"No," I answered honestly.

"GREAT THEN YOU CAN COME WITH US TO THE FAIR!" He screamed.

"Sure I guess why not," I gave up.

"GREAT!" Not again! Too loud!

"Shut up dobe," The guy named Sasuke reprimanded.

"SORRY TEME I CAN'T HEAR YOU," Naruto screamed again.

"That's because you're being so damn loud!" Sasuke said a vein popping out of his forehead.

-SATURDAY-

"SAKURA IS THIS YOU CAN YOU HEAR ME DID I GET IT RIGHT! I REPEAT SAKURA CAN YOU HEAR MY VOICE WHAT AM I SAYING HELLO!" Naruto screamed so loud over the phone I had to hold it a foot away from me.

"Naruto I can hear you along with the rest of my block be quieter," I replied annoyed.

"Great! Sasuke's going to pick you up on his bike, is that okay with you?"

"yeah thats fine. See you soon,"

"k bye SAKURA-CHAN"

-hangs up- He is way too loud and why in the world was he calling me Sakura-chan I was fine with just 'Sakura' I waited outside for a minute before I heard the roar of an engine. Sasuke motioned me to come over and I did slightly worried because I had never ridden on a bike before. Just make sure to wear a helmet I reminded myself. Sasuke handed me a helmet and I climbed on the bike grateful I chose to wear pants and not a skirt. You could say I was a bit scared. Sasuke could probably tell with the death grip I held onto his waist with. He was kind of cold yet I found that it was a refreshing cold. He turned to look at me with his dark eyes. They kinda looked like they had something hidden behind them something with a red tint. We arrived at the fair and I hopped of his bike and went to greet Naruto. We road a gigantic roller coaster and Naruto if possible ate 8 bowls of ramen. Sasuke and Naruto rode a ride called the 'zipper'. We all rode a ride called the 'scrambler' I got squished by Naruto which was a bit embarrassing. But what was even worse was that I was squishing into Sasuke's side. It was fun I even think I saw Sasuke smile. Probably not. Right? Sasuke took me home. It was less scary. I said good night and ran inside.

 **Thanks for reading as always please review.**

 **-love jannon**


	3. 3 WOW

**hi guys Jannon here**

 **sakura POV**

"Today I will pair you up with your complete opposite in this class and I want you to create a biome project. Okay Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura and Shikamaru, Ino and Choji," I stared at Shikamaru well at least it wasn't terrible. From what I knew about him he was a genius and not very motivated to do things. I didn't think he was really my opposite I mean I liked things a lot more than him but I don't know I just think that there could be others that could be more of my opposite, but whatever.

"Hi Sakura," he said rather dully. I don't know he seems nice enough though. Shikamaru looked really bored and unmotivated. His eyes were a bit droopy and his hair looked like it was hastily thrown into a hair tie because of how long it was.

"Hi so do you prefer any certain biome to draw the mural of?" I asked not caring myself what we do.

"No it's a drag to think about I'm fine with whatever." he stated closing his eyes.

"Lets do the ocean it's easy and we can finish faster."

"k" I got a sheet of poster paper and we went to work we drew a mural of the ocean biome we had sponge coral and a walrus it was fun. Shikamaru wasn't that bad of a partner a little quiet but still he was nice.

"Hey shikamaru, do you want to hang out with Naruto, Sasuke, and I some time?"  
"I would. but mr. popular will be surrounded by girls and all, so I'll pass sounds like a drag to be around Mr. popular all the time," He rejected. Who is 'Mr. Popular'?

"Hey. Who is Mr. Popular?" I asked.

"You didn't know. Mr. Popular is the girls at this schools idol. And his name is Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh. Really. Sasuke's girlfriend must not like that he is surrounded by girls all the time."

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. Some of the people in this school think he's gay. And maybe he with all the girls that follow him you would think that he would just pick one. But then again I get that having a girlfriend must be a real drag."

"sure sure but anyway I'm going to count you as a friend even if you aren't going to hang out with us. ok?"

"Fine by me. It'd be to much of a drag to try to stop you from calling me a friend anyway."

"Thats the spirt. Well sort of"

The rest of the day went pretty well. I was annoyed by Naruto but I'm used to that by now and I went home and got to tell my mom that I have A whopping 3 friends. And that didn't even count myself! YAY! I relish in the small victories. :)

 **please review - jannon**


	4. Field Trip part 1

**HEY GUYS JANNON HERE I'M RUNNING LOW ON CHAPTER IDEAS PLEASE IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS TELL ME**

 **SAKURA POV**

"Today class we are going on a field trip to the beach, but this will not just be for fun you have to find a cowry shell. Now if you all are ready lets go!" announced Kakashi.

"Wait what about bathing suits?" someone asked.

"You can go get your school one from your lockers," everyone practically ran out of the room to there lockers I walked out to go get mine and came back to kakashi and the rest of the class.

I sat down with all my things and waited.

"Alright the buses are here now we can go"

"oh and i have the seating chart. So Ino and Naruto Sasuke and Sakura," some of the girls when 'ahh' or 'darn'. I personally didn't care but I really didn't want to sit in aisle.

"Shikamaru and Choji. there will be no switching seats or you will personally sit with me and read my book. Out loud to me!" He announced.

I shivered at the thought of reading his book.

We rushed and piled onto the bus Naruto, Ino, Sasuke, and I all sat at the very back and oh was it bumpy every five seconds we were bouncing in are seats. Ino and I sat on the outside of the seats so I got the chance to talk to her. Then again I was stuck in the aisle seat and I almost fell a couple times because I was sitting on the edge so I didn't bump into Sasuke.

"Hi!" I greeted the cheerful blonde her ponytail swinging and almost smacking the already asleep and drooling Naruto.

"Hi. okay this might be rude but is that your natural hair color?" She asked. I'm not even surprised I get asked that almost every single time someone meets me for the first time.

"Yep sure is," I replied suddenly not wanting to talk about my bright pink hair. Wonder why.

"Wow that's so cool!"

"thanks."

"You're so lucky to get to sit next to the idol" she tried to whisper in my ear but couldn't cause of a bump.

"Wait what he's an idol," That's right I forgot it was him.

"Not really. But to all the girls he is" right thats why Shikamaru said those things.

"Yeah and like all the girls love him but he has never dated anybody," she said I guess it was time to play dumb in order to get this conversation over with.

"huh wonder why?" I said looking past her out the window. Then we hit another bump and I almost fell into the aisle but then I felt a firm grip on my arm.

"You need to be more careful I mean look there's a ton of room on the seat and you moved on the edge. That's really stupid switch with me." I turned to see Sasuke pulling me over so I brushed up against his side.

"sorry," I said and switched with him so I was by the window with him right next to me. After that Ino tried to talk to Sasuke, but was getting nowhere. I eventually drifted off and was asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was leaning against Sasuke! I must have fallen asleep but why couldn't I lean against the window why?! Naruto and Ino were in the other seat fighting about something that I couldn't hear.

"oh looks like we're here. Sakura wake up," Sasuke turned to me and I sat up really fast.

"SO SORRY!" I yelled.

"It's fine you were asleep," he sighed and got up.

"Alright everyone off the bus!" Kakashi yelled.

"YAY!" We unloaded the bus as fast as humanly possible and ran to the bathrooms to get changed. When we came out Naruto came running up to us in his swimsuit

"Hey girls," Naruto greeted Ino and me.

"Hi Naruto," I waved.

"Hey Jerk." Ino pouted.

"We're gonna go look for the shell wanna come?" He said looking at me.

"Sure," I replied. Then looked at Ino

"k i guess," she gave in.

"One sec" I ran up to Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru we're going to go look for the shell do you want to come?" I asked turning on the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure," He said rubbing the back of his neck.

We all walked down the beach but couldn't find anything.

"Hey lets split up and if one of us finds the shells then text us," Naruto suggested.

"Fine by me," said Sasuke "but we should go in pairs so if one of are phones dies the other can text"

"Ok then everyone get a rock and give them to me," said Ino. I went and picked a rock and gave it to Ino. She mixed them up and threw two out.

"ok if thats your rock you're with that person" I looked over at the rocks and saw that...

 **okay guys the next chapter is** **dedicated to who ever can guess who her partner is.**

 **love ya Jannon**


	5. Field Trip part 2

**Hey guys! Guess what? I'm alive! after forever I am back and really really really REALLY SORRY! I just had a really hard time thinking of things and my computer died. Ok. I'm done talking for now but I am going to try really hard to get this out from today on! yeah we'll see how well that works. :( probably not that well but I'm determined! :) Anyway on with the show!**

Recap

i looked over to see who my partner was...

but my rock wasn't there! It was Shikamarus and Inos. You know... They look kind of cute together.

then another two rocks were picked. Naruto and Sasuke! Wait so does that mean.. I'm alone! **(A/N women shouldn't have to rely on men! Hahaha!)**

"um so what do I do?" I asked confused.

"SAKURA CAN COME WITH US!" Naruto screamed. Great. I get stuck listening to Naruto's voice all day. I'm overjoyed.

"'Ok it is decided then have fun!" announced Ino.

Naruto, Sasuke, and I went over to the far end of the beach. It looked amazing. It was the rocky part and It had a few caves and was really really cool. We went and started to look for the shell but we would have to find 3 in order for us all to get points. But we couldn't even find one! Grrr this is so frustrating! I want to go and play in the water. Maybe we're doing something wrong. I looked in my bag and pulled out my phone and sat down.

"SAKURA-CHAN DON'T SLACK OFF COME ON!" Naruto yelled at me.

"NO YOU IDIOT I'M LOOKING UP WHAT THE HECK WE ARE DOING WRONG BECAUSE WE CAN'T FIND THE STUPID SHELL!" I screamed because of how annoyed I was at the situation. Naruto looked scared and even Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. I looked it up and saw that the cowry shell is what is known as a Shell of A SNAIL.

 **(a/n true. google it)**

"GUYS!"

"What?" The guys came over to me and looked over my shoulder.

"IT'S THE SHELL OF A SNAIL!"

"it says here that they're used on necklaces so lets look at the gift shop," Sasuke suggested.

"I WANT TO SWIM!"

"Me too can we swim here Sasuke?" We said turning to Sasuke with puppy dog eyes activated.

"I can't see why not just be careful and don't go to far out to sea," Sasuke said sounding like a mother.

"YAY!" Naruto and I ran out into the water and started splashing each other.

"Sasuke come in the water with us!" We yelled.

"No thanks." He rejected. Naruto and I looked at each other for a minute then, in that instant, we had the same thought.

"SASU... KE... HE...LP... CRamP...!" Naruto gasped.

"HELP... M...E...TOO... I ... can'T... FEE...L... My... ...LE...G...!" I gasped fake drowning.

"Not going to work." Sasuke stated dully.

"HELP ... Me... SA...S...K... E..." I went under the water for a bit and held my breath then opened my mouth and made a bubble go up to the surface. I guess this worked because in a second I heard a splash and felt someone grab me. He pulled me up and looked me in the eye, it was like those dark eyes were studying me to see if I was hurt.

Then I felt him touch my leg! Without even thinking I lifted it to kick him. He dodged.

"Your leg is fine," He said a smirk playing on his lips.

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA SASUKE A PERVERT... HALARIOUS!" Naruto basically died a few feet away with laughter.

"whatever," We continued to play in the water for a while until we needed a break. We went back to the beach when I realized that It was high tide now and my phone had been swept away with the water!

"MY PHONE IS GONE WITH THE TIDE!"

"I still have mine," Said Sasuke pulling out his phone. He looked at it and realized it was dead! I looked over to Naruto and saw him pull out a phone. In a pocket that was in his swimsuit! that had been in the water! Oh god! NO! WHY WHY WHY WHY!


End file.
